Always
by KPTIfWeBurnYouBurnWithUs
Summary: Baby Story! No war happened, Tris and Tobias are just starting there life together, getting married. but when one mistake causes Tris to become a pregnant 17 year old. How will they cope? How will Tris cope? Rated T for Explicit language. May be future M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**You know it, Typical war story...**

**Except written by moi!**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth, an amazing woman.**

**yOU Are CleARLy NoT An ERUdiTe If YoU tHInk I aM VERoniCA RoTh.**

(Tris pov.)

I awoke alone.

"He was with me when i went to bed... wasn't he?" i wondered aloud.

"Yes... i think he was" says a voice from our bathroom.

My heart started racing... then it stopped, it was just Tobias Eaton. My fiancé. My only love.

"What do you want to do today, Miss Almost-Eaton?" he asked

i smiled "i don't know, sleep?

"you're joking, right?" he laughed

"How many more days until i become Miss Eaton anyways?" I asked. very serious this time

"oh i don't know... 3 weeks 1 day and 6 hours 35 minutes and 5 seconds from now, now 8 seconds?" he said in a also very serious tone as well

"you actually are keeping track?" i said laughing

"What do you mean?" he said, again very serious. sometimes i just don't get Tobias, he's so weird.

"well i guess you really do want to marry me huh?" i ask laughing yet again. i think i might faint from the lack of oxygen by now, he just seems generally confused about my laughter. This just makes me laugh more.

"what are we actually going to do today?" he asks.

"well actually I am going to go shopping with Christina for stuff, not sure what... but i'll find out soon. You on the other hand, are on you're one for that one."

"really?..." he says in a whiny tone.

"it's ok Tobyyy... Mama will be home soon" i answer, laughing my head off, then tobias starts laughing to...

"i knew you knew how to laugh..."

"you doubted?" he asked

"maybe..." i say in a sarcastic tone

we both walk away laughing in our separate ways.

**HOW WAS IT? please review**

**more coming, what do you guys think,should they have kids? should i bring in caleb, or her family?**

**REVIEW! PS. this is my first fanfic.**

**\- TobiasTrisInfinite**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg! i am soooo sorry about the lack of updates... or update? Anyways... I've been really busy, i skipped a grade (yet again! I've already skipped two!) SO WAY MORE HOMEWORK... but here it is, i'm sorry i haven't updated in like what? - half a year. Please don't hate e! Well here goes... **

**for serious tho, i love you guys, and if anyone reads this crap, Thanks it means a lot. like 300 people have actually read this story so i'm happy! **

**But like 5 have favourited, and like 3 reviewed. so if it isn't to much to ask... Favourite and Review, like if you like this story... **

**\- KPTIfWeBurnYouBurnWithUs (oh also btw i changed my Username so ya...)**

(Tris POV)

I walk into the kitchen while pulling on a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt, realizing this i have to run back to our room and grab a black tank top.

Running back into the kitchen i trip over my pants... which aren't fully on. i'm already late meeting Christina at the pit by 24 minutes...

I pull my pants FULLY up and run into the kitchen grabbing a banana, and a glass of orange juice, and run out the door.

As i run towards the pit, Christina waves me down. Screaming

"TRIS! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Long story..."

"oooh... what were you a Tobias doing?" she said with a smirk.

"Not like that christina!" I blush and laugh.

"i woke up late, and then tripped over my pants which weren't fully on and then i realized i walked out with no shirt on so i had to run back inside and put a shirt on."

"Yeah right Tris" Christina laughed.

"No I'm serious" I say also laughing.

"Fine i believe you" She continued laughing and she clearly didn't believe me, but i just gave up.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see... lets just say if Tobias sees you in the stuff we get, you'll definitely get over your fear if you haven't already..." she says smirking, yet again.

"Oh god no!" i cry out, getting some strange looks from the dauntless surrounding us in the pit.

**So yah i know it wasn't very long but i'll be back again within a week!**

**Don't forget to review, Like and favourite!**

**-KPTIfWeBurnYouBurnWithUs**


End file.
